The lord of Death
by Sentakoro
Summary: There is a tale of an old man who can give powers to special people through his blood. A man who brutally killed Yhwach. The creator of the maidens, the founder of the disciples, the progenitor of the Shinigami, the new king of the Quinys. It is said this man's past is flooded by blood and his lone suffering. The tale claimed the man was cursed with immortality. This man is Sensara
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. Sorry I haven't been around to write much, but I had to raise one of my AP grades out of the F range. So,firstly, Sensara is not overpowered. He just seems like it because he is wise enough to not pick a fight with someone stronger. In his multiverse, there are about 20-30 Lords or Ladies, so, it would be extremely difficult to find one. Secondly, Sensara's mind is extremely fragile. He basically wipes out a third of the world's population, dies, and then is reborn and finds out he is one of 10 Magi alive, none of which share his bloodline. He was a great-grandfather when he fell. If you can tell me that that wouldn't seriously f*** up your mind, then go see a therapist. I hope this will help you to understand that even though Sensara seems and eventually becomes OP, he is still capable of losing a fight.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any other reference.

Journal entry 1: year 71385

Ruins, that is where my tale began. The ruins of my home, the ruins of my people, and the ruins of my empire. This is what I saw as I awoke. I felt so weak, so pathetic, so useless. I wasn't there to save my loved ones. I died following the wasteful path of vengeance. Why was I reborn? Why must I still exist? These were only two of the many questions I queried upon alone as Hades wouldn't speak to me. Five hundred years I grieved. Time passed by without me. I did not age, I did not weaken. I learned. I learned how to close off my heart, to numb the pain, but the pain did not leave me.

It wouldn't be till I left my home would the pain begin to fade. I began to travel, to view what my once peaceful and flourishing land had become. Humans capable of using the magic around them living in small tribes fighting off the endless waves of my accursed creations. They called these creatures, Grimm. It would only be later that these humans would find the unclaimed gems of this world and use them against these Grimm. They renamed them, Dust. They coveted this dust more than their own lives. I could only watch in humor as these humans killed each other simply because one group had more dust.

Ah, but that is in the past. The year as I remember it, is 71385. I am sure that the humans use a different number, but hey, that's what happens when you compare a twelve-month year to a ten-month year. My life is pretty entertaining right now. I have been training to control my divine abilities, Judgement and The Feral, I learned about the feral when i had happened upon a titan of a Grimm. It appeared as a massive black dragon with a mask and bony protrusions and red leather wings. The Grimm had the ability to spawn a multitude of Grimm. The Grimm was nearing its end, so in spite of humanity, I saved the Grimm. In turn, the Grimm submitted and was sealed away in a nearby mountain so that it may further heal. I later learned that the Grimm was once a true dragon. The Grimm gave me its control over all creatures ruled by instinct. This dragon chose to worship me as a God, and so it made me one. The Grimm remade me into a Dragon God. It was one of the most painful experiences of the millennium. I was already a Death God. I became two separate entities only to be broken apart and reforged as one. So nowadays I train nearby this temple that survived the events of old. The temple lies above a gorge with a cliff behind it ranging above and a forest to its front (A/N: RWBY initiation, nevermore fight). Some youngsters had wandered upon the temple in hopes of looting it for weapons to fight off some weak lycanthropic Grimm (A/N: beowolves). I saved them and they begged me to train them, so I did. I put them through hell, fuck, I put them through training worse than being plunged into hell for all eternity. The kids could kill a 'Goliath' ,as they called them, with nary an effort. They took to calling themselves Huntsmen and Huntresses. I made them promise to pass on their knowledge of Grimm. I don't know why I would. I hate humanity, but, I guess the kind hearted are worth putting aside the hate, even if only a little.

* * *

First chapter is DONE, I am sighing for like a minute straight right about now.

Various Stories: I must apologize about that, I was so exited to start the chapter that I thought that I could finish the chapter in a few days. Evidently that was not the case. I can promise that was a rookie mistake and I won't make that error twice. I did not at the time know that you had to already have a chapter to post a new story and the summary had to be re-typed. Oh, almost forgot, Sensara created the first zanpakuto, one that is not maintained or recognized by Nimiya, due to Sensara fracturing his soul into two being to create the sentience of the zanpakuto. That is what I mean by progenitor of the Shinigami, also he is the Lord of Death, even if he didn't create the Shinigami, do you think he cares? Also with the quincy bit, I'll use a quote from the Riddick movie, "You keep what you kill". Sensara killed the Quincy king so he took the title. Sensara does however have a self enhanced version of the vollstandig. as well as a spirit bow. Sensara also purges Ywach's blood from some of the sternritter and gave them more powerful versions through his blood.

Cutter: I wanted to write the summary when it was fresh in my mind. I didn't like the other ones I came up with. Please don't be rude.


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to be changing the category since the early part of this story is mostly RWBY with a few other characters to fill space and avoid loopholes.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any character except for Sensara until after RWBY volume 3 canon ends. Every other character until then are owned by their specific owners.**

Journal entry 273: year 71983

Okay, so a few years ago I got bored. One day, while practicing my katas I see these children running by, dressed in colorful getups with over the top weapons that couldn't even harm an ursa minor, being chased by a deathstalker major. So I kill the grimm and go about with my life. A couple days later a child, say in his late 30's ( **A/N:** **Sensara is thousands of years old. Everyone are like children to him** ) approaches my home. This 'boy' had tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He wore a black suit with a green undershirt and pants, as well as black dress shoes. He had this 'look' completed with a stylized cane and tinted glasses. I was farming at the time he arrived. I had been uprooting trees to make room for an expansion to my garden. I think it was a fully grown redwood I threw at him for trespassing. He seemed startled, like he didn't believe I could lift such a small tree, let alone throw it.

He had a gaze so hard it could peer into a normal mortal's soul. Unfortunately for him, I was no mortal, so all I let him see were cold, lifeless eyes. This did not seem to faze him though, instead he seemed gleeful. He once again approached me without a care in the world. He was trying to tempt me to lower my guard. Instead I went to fetch tea. He acted civil throughout our conversation always making jokes or comments about myself. I remember the whole conversation as short and insignificant as it was.

*Flashback* "So strangle temple dweller, do you have a name?" the man had asked. Of course I wanted to be a smart ass so I replied with "Isn't it rude for a guest such as yourself to ask the name of your host before giving their own?" "Ozpin" "So Ozpin, what brings you to my lovely home?" "I witnessed what how you interrupted this year's initiation and thought, what strength. I wonder what he could become with a little skill" he announced in a snarky tone. "I have skill, I just chose not to use any against anything as miniscule as you." "If you say so." Ozpin replied offhandedly. I could only scowl back as human society today is firmly against gutting someone because of a joke. "Do you know what this is?" As he spoke, he raised his hand and a soft green glow appeared. "Your aura and semblance. Your aura is the intangible force you are subtly attempting to force into my body to see if I feel strain. Your semblance takes the form of the green glow, most likely guarding your forearm against any sudden injury." Ozpin seemed stunned by my assumption. He appeared curious as to how I ascertained his semblance so I answered his silent question "If I felt foreign pain and saw your hand glow in accordance to the pain, I would attempt to cut off the flow, literally. Any sensible person would use a shield-like aura to confuse their opponent into believing that the shield is the source of their torment. Besides, you witnessed me one-shot a deathstalker major, if you're shield isn't covering your entire body, then I would be offended." I replied smugly as he sat there stunned.

As he recovered from his shock, a glint shone brightly in his eyes. "Please come to my school." I was silent. First he attempts to belittle me, then he tries to harm me, and now he wants me to attend his school. "Why?" " You can turn the tide." "You already have your maidens from legends to help you, not to mention your coined silver-eyed warriors, what help would I be able to give?" "You're strongly than any maiden to date." "Fair. One last question though, before I decide?" "What is it?" "Why would I lend my aid to humans when they took away everyone and everything I hold dear?" "You aren't human?" In response, removed my outer garments. As I ran my hands through my hair, I unwound the illusion spell around me. Streaks of my hair fell away until three braids with gaps between each other was left upon my head. Adorning my nearly bare body, were multiple tattoos. Atop my head, between the gaps of hair were two menacing horn-like tattoos. On my forehead rested the tattoo of an eye with an onyx gem embedded directly center of the eye. Upon my cheeks, each had three almond shaped markings running parallel with my teeth. About two inches to the right of the right side of my collarbone was a small black X. Upon my left arm, the painted image of a pure black japanese daito was shown. Around my torso ran the tattoo of several layers of chain. Running down my right leg, I had a long intricately drawn tail wound around. And finally, upon my black four tattoos wings were drawn in, two on my upper back, and two upon my lower back.

As I unwound the spell surrounding my tail and wing tattoo the tattoos began to turn to ash. As the ash fell, my wings and tail appeared attached to my body. I turned my head to the side and breathed out a sigh. From within my mouth Blackfire spewed forth. As the fire surrounded me, my skin began to visibly crawl as it literally turned over on itself to reveal midnight black scales.

At first, Ozpin appeared as if he was on the verge of emptying his bladder rather unceremoniously, then he seemed to perform a complete one-eighty, laughing quite loudly while repeating something about another dragon faunas. *Flashback End*

In the end, I agreed to attend his school on the agreements that I join the next year, and that if anyone destroys my home, which I still maintain by the way, I would castrate him.

At the time of my initiation, I had been paired up with an unlikely bunch of misfits. My partner, well, the best way to explain her is as a repressed megalomaniac that was adopted into a family of peaceful goat faunas, so, repressed in everything except in her maturity. She wields a multitude of knives and daggers each capable of channeling her semblance, energy implosion, into something akin to an energy wave. Her name is Chara. The other part of my team is far for interesting though. A pacifist with a staff and a knack for temporal distortion (freezing or reversing time) and a depressed powerhouse with a problem with pathological lying and a knack for puns. He utilizes no weapon, instead his semblance allows him to create attacks made of bones and energy bolts that he can fire from large animalistic skulls that he summons. If he didn't already have too much power, then it would be worthy to note that he can telekinetically use the soul of a human to throw them around,and worst of all every time he hurts someone intentionally, he can drain them of aura. These two are Sansrus, or Sans for short, and Frisk. Worst of all though, they're dating, and they are very, _very_ public about it. No, actually scratch that. Chara is the worst. Whenever we are even kinda alone, she acts like a masochistic dog in heat. She is obsessed with power, and mine is like ecstasy to her. Overall I think I fucked up when I agreed to come here.

 **Done, Oh, and I'm too lazy to add this into chapter 1 but too focused that I will add it into this chapter.**

 **Please Review. I do not like a voiceless audience, but before you review, remember, no hating, I am writing this because I can't stop thinking about it. Seriously, this story takes up most of the space in my brain that I need for my AP's. And if you want to ask a question PM me. If you don't have an account because you're worried it may charge you, trust me, they don't. So review pleasantly, and if you can't, please say** " **Hi … Bye"** **if you do that instead of try and shoot me down, I will praise your patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

 **Disclaimer: only own the OCs. Also remember the butterfly effect when considering the OCs in the story.**

Journal entry 276: year 71984

"So, big change, today, I've started transferring my journals to an audio file on my scroll, because someone spilled water on my book and ruined it. Second semester starts tomorrow and I was finally got Glynda to let me teach a group of first years for combat credit. Today, the cafeteria is restocking, so they're just giving away all their bread. Frisk and Chara took like 200 rolls to build a fort somewhere. Probably around Sans wherever he's off sleeping. Me, I'm just enjoying a PB&J sand- hold on a sec. Gotta take care of something quickly"

Sensara got up from his seat in the cafeteria, removing his headphones. Surrounding him was a carnage made from bread, watermelons, soda, and tables. "WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP THROWING THE FUCKING FOO-!" "ow", I said sardonically as I got up. "Sorry" I could hear the leader of the first year team RWBY, Ruby Rose, the scythe master of the first years, squeak out. As I glanced her way, she seemed to try and hide behind her cape." Who the fuck hit me with a turkey?" The girl's sister steps forward. Yang Xiao Long, the fiery blonde hand-to-hand boxer bombshell, comes forth sauntering her way forward, "well maybe if you were fast enough to dodge then you wouldn't have been hit." " Heh. Arrogant," after I said this I teleported directly behind her. Ruby flinched back, Yang, I didn't let Yang react. I grabbed her by her hair and flung her into the wall behind the remaining members of team JNPR. As I walked back to my scroll the rest of the first year seemed to try and hide from what I must assume will be the rampaging dragon. "Semblance: take what your enemy throws and throw back harder. Yes I know her semblance. I know all your semblances, techniques, and triggers."

"Looks like I'll have to finish this journal another time." As I put my scroll away, I finished my sandwich. "Looks like someone finally woke up just in time for midday lessons." As I said this, I grew a near face splitting grin. I put my left hand forward just in time to block a fireball from the first year. The fire was quite great as it burned away my jacket, shirt, and shoes. I let a few of my illusions vanish as my hands, and feet were revealed as Black dragon claws. My eyes were entirely pitch black as I laughed slowly, exposing elongated canines.

"Cute, to think you could do this to my clothing" I stated thoughtfully. "Don't ever touch my hair" the dragon stated in a 'touch it and die' tone. All I could do was stare. 'Is this girl really that vain?' I thought. " hahahaha" I couldn't stop laughing at this development, I knew she cared for her hair far too much, but for her to care so much as trigger her semblance was far too humorous.

I then shed the clothing that Xiao Long had burnt leaving my charred pants to maintain a level of dignity. Both teams seemed to cower away, either from jealousy, arousal, or fear (Jaune). I didn't know what I was expecting from hormonal teenage girls but the purring from the cat faunas on RWBY as well as the blushes from seven of the eight teens was definitely unsettling.

I then began to reconstruct all the tables as Glynda Goodwitch came barging in to reprimand them, only to stop at seeing the situation. However, instead of HELPING me, she continues on to her reprimanding, snapping at them every time their attention returns to me as I disintegrate the entirety of the cafeteria only to reform it in perfect condition.

 **I am so sorry about taking so long. I had so much on my hands from finishing high school to work and preparing for college. I almost forgot entirely about this story. I promise though, updates should be coming more regularly from now on. See y'all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch: 4**

 **Hi again. Sorry for not updating sooner. I have finally obtained a new laptop. Sadly, its performance speed was so poor that I could barely type a sentence. Enough about me though, before I begin, thank you to those that have been patiently waiting for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: only own the OCs.**

As I left the cafeteria, I began to think upon the offer Ozpin made earlier.

 _Flashback_

I was riding the elevator up to Ozpin's office after I received a message from him to come. It was curious seeing as since I had been staying under the radar, there was nothing the vale council could do about me, especially after the events of the last tournament. As the elevator stopped, I heard Ozpin arguing with Glynda, yet as the door opened they quieted immediately. It was obvious they were talking about me, and if it was serious enough that Glynda would openly argue with Ozpin, then it must also involve the first years.

" Ah Sentaro, you're earlier than expected." Ozpin cheered with a dry tone. "It's lunchtime" I replied. " So it is, so it is. Do you know why I've called you here?" I shook my head "I called you here because we have more first year teams than any previous year, and that means a larger class size. However, we have come across an issue when scheduling classes for this semester. It appears that we have too many students taking the combat course, too many for Miss Goodwitch to handle evenly." " So what you want me to teach half her class?" "No, that's preposterous, I only want you to handle the two best teams in her class." " Why would you want to have your best and brightest not learn under Glynda, she is a _teacher_ after all." "Exactly my point" Glynda finally spoke up. "I understand you're reasoning, but hear me out, these two teams are filled with fighters skilled enough to more than likely beat team CFVY fairly based on aura alone," that was surprising, team CFVY had the highest public aura records in our year, "and besides, most of them have versatile fighting ranges." Ozpin finished in a single breath, almost as if he was excited about his idea. " What's in it for me?" I stated calmly, betraying no emotion. " I am aware that you do not go off campus because of your lack of money, so if you agree, you'll be paid 370 lien a week, not to mention that you will have free reservation to teach them as you like." Ozpin is desperate. He never lets me cut loose, so to allow me free reign is undeniably questionable. " You know how I fight, and you still want me to teach these children?" "As long as you don't kill or maim them, you're fine." "hmm ... deal. Send me their info. I teach them as 18:00 every weekday, and 9:00 on weekends." "Okay then, the files have been sent howe-" " And don't leave out any criminal records or false papers" "Fine. they've been sent, since you're class will be so late, you can use the combat room if needed." "Thanks" I bid them as I left. " No, no, thank you" was all I got from Ozpin.

 _End Flashback_

I made my way to the library intending to brush up on adolescent development psychology and to read the files of there 'super strong' first years.

* * *

As I was reading their files, five names stuck with me: Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee.

Firstly, Blake Belladonna, nothing too special. Only significance: feline faunas and former allegiance to peaceful White Fang, left shortly after regime change- good moral compass. Semblance is under developed, however has room to grow. Self conscious.

Jaune Arc, low self-esteem, high anxiety,uses simple sword and shield (respect). Only first year with a fully developed aura and utterly undeveloped semblance. Used false papers to gain access to beacon. Has a self-hindering need to prove himself. Only student at the time capable of dealing a fatal blow to an Ursa major, even with sidelined assistance from Nikos.

Pyrrha Nikos, multi-championship winner. Low anxiety, low self-worth, high self-esteem, lifeline, team JNPR bond, Jaune Arc, shows signs of attraction towards the boy. Uses spartan styled collapsible shield and sword-rifle-spear hybrid. Semblance: Polarity, shows high reliance, fatal flaw, must correct.

Ruby Rose, wields scythe-sniper hybrid, always wears red cloak, sentimental value, moderate anxiety, high self-esteem, easily flustered 'innocent', antisocial, semblance, thought to be speed, increase, however on closer observation from videos, semblance is deconstruction and reconstruction through the use of rose petals( similar to my own ash, yet less developed) aura is painfully familiar. Roots: silver eyes and semblance. Two blessings I gave to the kind of heart at the fall of my empire. Silver eyes, based on my sons determination, gives wielder enhanced stamina resilience and determination. Ruby shows possible signs of being the winter maiden, descended from my wife's power. Aura is similar to Luna's. Would explain semblance. Winter maidens always known for teleportation techniques. Definitely not an incarnation, future selves agree. Must gather further data, may be perfect for restarting project DISCIPLE.

Finally, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Uses rapier capable of channeling dust based attacks and glyphs. High self-esteem, high anxiety, arrogant, 'guilty until proven innocent' view towards white fang. Has Schnee semblance. Psychically weak, mentally strong, also 'innocent', shows signs of enhanced glyph conjuring, similar to her sister Winter. Highest aura levels among five.

"This is gonna be fun" I mutter to myself as I watch their initiation.

* * *

 **Chapter is done.**

 **Few things, firstly, Sensara is Sentaro. Sensara is just a title that Sentaro goes by.**

 **Secondly, I got a few more comments calling this a self-insert, and to those people I say: If I had wrote this story two years ago then yez, it would be a self-insert, but because I have matured out of who I was, it is no longer a self-insert.**

 **Third, I will be updating at least once a month. That is a guarantee. I may update multiple times a month, I may not. I am starting my first year of college in two weeks, and I'm sure we can all agree that the authors that go to college barely update. I hope to be able to update more than once a month, but even so, I still cannot promise anymore. I am sorry that I must use your patience in such a way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH: 5**

 **Heya, so I'm writing this at midnight where I am, and I usually write then post, so, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth is awesome. I don't work there. Wish I did.**

* * *

The first day of second semester, you could hear the first years complaining like music to my ears. Among the cries of despair, eight were particularly heart wrenching. Of course it was obvious why they were upset. I had essentially destroyed any remnant of a social life teams RWBY and JNPR could have ever had. After all, regular classes end at 4:00 p.m., however, they shouldn't have a need to complain seeing as their combat classes was originally first in their schedule so that means they get to sleep in.

"so, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tonight?" Chara asked breaking me out of my thoughts. "Hm, uh, no I can't. Ozpin wanted me to teach some first years for the semester." You could see the defeat in her eyes, "Okay, maybe another time." Much of the day went by as usual, first was historical literature with Dr. Ooblek. Next, was Grimm tracking techniques with Prof. Port, and unfortunately, _storytime._ Finally, it was tournament styled combat training. It was a shame the time was spent with some team from Haven,Mistral, losing pitifully against team CFVY. One of the idiots was afraid of getting near a puddle for God's sake. God why did we allow first years to join us for combat class.

After classes let out for the day, I head back to the room to change into my combat gear, and head for the combat room. As I arrived, I noticed Glynda sitting in the front row reviewing videos of the third years. I had to startle her of course, so I approached from behind and asked " Whatcha looking at?" No response. She just ignored me. "Fine, don't react." and with that, I jumped over the edge and began waiting for 6:00 to roll on by. At 5:30 Glynda left without so much as a goodbye. Finally 6 o'clock came around and right on time were Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. Before they could sit down I called up at them, " Go change be back here in 5." And with that they left. I then proceeded to climb back up and lock up the room. When the four returned they were decked out in their combat gear, with weapons and all. They all looked at me curiously, obviously wondering why I locked up the training room. As a return gesture, I simply held up my hand counting down from 5. As I reached 0, the remaining members of teams RWBY and JNPR turned the corner walking at a leisurely pace. As they arrived, I began walking towards the exit to the building, motioning them to follow me. It took only a couple minutes to reach the location where they had their initiation. At this point I turned to address them.

" Hello." Ruby was the first to respond, "hi." "Okay, how about we all go around in a circle and introduce ourselves and our semblance?" At this point Yang Xiao Long spoke up seemingly irritated, "But we already know each other" "Do you know my name or my semblance, do I know all of yours?" after a moment of silence Yang spoke up again in a resigned voice, " Yang Xiao Long, I hit harder the more I get hit." I smiled. "Blake Belladonna, ability to make shadow clones." "Weiss Schnee, ability to create and manipulate glyphs." " Ruby Rose, ability to move super fast." "Wrong." They froze, and looked at me. " Pyrrha Nikos, continue." " Pyrrha Nikos, polarity" " Nora Valkyrie, ability to channel electricity." she says this in a salute. " At ease" I reply with a smirk. " Lie Ren, ability to create shields." "Liar. Try again." He froze. " Anyone can use their aura to make a shield if they project enough of it." " Ability to mask my presence from Grimm." "Good." "Jaune Arc, no semblance." He says this meekly. " Wrong, no yet developed semblance, shows signs of developing one based on defense and regeneration." I appear to have brightened his day. "Finally, best for last." That got a few glares." Sentaro Ron-Tan-Tan," I say sounding out my last name. "Semblance, multi functional, time manipulation, mostly progression and halting. Coupled with moral manipulation, the ability to control a person's body based on relation to death and ability to control Grimm in a matter similar to a pack leader." As I finish, most of them are startled that I can control Grimm like pack animals. " I am your new combat instructor. Yes, I am a second year, and yes I am the winner of the most recent Vytal Festival Tournament." " Now, before we begin, 300 push ups, all of you." This seems to shock them out of their stupor.

Once again Yang spoke up, "In our school clothes?" I motioned to the four that arrived on time, "You should have shown up on time, now if you speak again for the rest of class all of you will be doing the workout twice." Group punishment. If you punish the group for the actions of the individual, the group will show resentment towards the person, causing guilt and a desire to be obedient. After they all finished their push ups, it was already 7. Yang got up to leave, a snarky comment on the edge of her tongue when, " 200 sit ups." They groaned yet complied, except Yang. She complied without a sound. Her main issue is her arrogance, something I intend to curb within the first week. Once they finished, Yang once again got up, " 400 squats." This time when they finished, Yang sat down, " Progress at last" I sighed. "Yang Xiao Long, come over here, the rest of you 3 laps first years dorms and back. to and back is one. No aura enhancement, semblance or cutting corners, I'll know." As I finished I summoned a seven blue orbs. " These orbs will keep track of each of you. Now, go." And off they went.

" Do not look relieved. You will wish you were running instead of staying here." She paled. "Also you can talk now," She opened her mouth, "only to respond," she stopped and pouted. " You are arrogant. Your semblance is poorly controlled, you're vain, and immature. For this first week, I will assist you in curbing your arrogance. In the second week, you along with the others will work on better controlling your semblances. However, this week you will cut your hair." She froze. "It is a danger hazard. I am not asking you to cut it short like your sister, but please cut off at least 5 inches." "I-I can't cut my hair. My dad says the length is one of the things that resembles my mother." My eyes softened. "Did you know that my hair used to be long, of course it came with my tribe. We were nomads, traveling from place to place. Only recently did I learn the language you speak." She looked up surprised." One day, we were attacked, not by Grimm, but by other humans. We were ambushed. They had guns. We had swords. It was a massacre. I was the only survivor, but it was not because I escaped. I was captured. They tried to kill me, but our difference in blood always saved me." She seemed confused, " When those that share my bloodline die, we are reborn in fire, like a phoenix. The difference between myself and my tribe, is that they could only return once, while I could return indefinitely." This story, while saddening is only partly true. " Finally, at their wits' end they decided to burn me at the stake," Yang could only stare on in rapt horror as I continued "Instead of first setting fire to the stake, they started with my hair. I burnt for hours. As I regenerated, the fire burned more of myself. It was like I was a never ending supply of firewood."

"After what I could assume was the fourteenth hour, I decided to give up. I forcefully prevented my regeneration. However as my body burnt away leaving only ash, my consciousness remained, I was a pile of ash, yet I was still alive. I only later realized that I had awakened my semblance." At this point, the the other students were finished with their run, and were listening on, some of them were even crying, mainly Weiss, Ruby, and Jaune. " As I rebuilt myself, I came to the realization now that they had all been there to watch me burn, the had all inhaled my ashes. And as such, my plan to sneak away turned to vengeance. I killed them all. There were no women or children, just men. They begged for mercy, but I had none to given because none was given to me or my family. I had passed judgement on them, yet after the deed was done, I felt no better. I had avenged my tribe, but I was all alone. Do you know why there was never any mention of this in the news, I turned them to ash, and absorbed whatever I needed for sustenance, and clothes. The rest, went into this." As I said this I formed an ten foot long pitch black nodachi. As I held out the blade, I moved my hand down the center of the hilt, and the blade split apart into three blades, one, a standard katana , another a pure white, nodachi, and the last, a pitch black nodachi. "The black nodachi is a representation of myself, I am full of anger, full of hate, full of instinct. The white nodachi is the blade that my first love wielded, it is too painful to say how she died. Her blade, I found when I returned to where it all started. Her blade represents tranquility, forgiveness, balance. And finally, my blade, the blade represents unity between these blades, they balance each other out, they cannot exist without the other, like yin and yang. This blade, *holding up the katana*, is called an asauchi, it absorbs some of the aura from both of the blades and forms a form of sentience similar to an AI that allows for the blade to evolve. The name of this blade in particular is **Karma**."

"That is enough for today. Meet here for the next week in combat clothing by 6 o'clock sharp. You will be doing that same routine and you will be expected to finish all of it by 6:30, if you get here early, then kudos, but do not arrive before 5:30. If you are not done by 6:30, then you will start over. No not forget to bring water next time. You can leave whenever you want. good night." I turned around to look up at the moon as they left. I thought they all had left when I get a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to greet them, " Oh, hello Rub-" I'm cut off as she hugs me whispering " You're not alone." I smile and my gaze softens as I return the hug, " I know, I know."

* * *

 **Goodnight. I am starting college next week so the next update may be a little while off. The story, while not the full version is still heartbreaking to Sentaro, showing just a glimpse of his fragile mind.**

 **See y'all next time,**

 **me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CH: 6**

 **Hey there. How long's it been, 2 months since the last chapter, yeah. So Happy Halloween, or happy whenever, just be happy.**

 **Disclaimer: the usual. oh! is anyone else exited about volume 5?**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, there was only darkness, no floor, no sky, only darkness. Suddenly, from the darkness came a door, wooden and rustic, and so, with curious steps i crossed the threshold. Through the doorway was a room filled with gloom. All there was a simple circular table with five seats surrounding it. As I approached the table I noticed place cards upon it. As I walked around the table they read "The Psychopath, The Sociopath, The Strategist, The Savior, Sentaro". I assumed this to be my cue and I sat at my designated position.

As I took my seat, the other seats were filled as if they were waiting for me. The person in the psychopath's spot was indiscernible due to their wearing of full plated armor. In the sociopath's seat was a skeletal creature much larger than myself with three horns going down the back of its head, it had black tribal markings covering its upper body starting at the collarbone, and ending at the waist. The eyes were black with red iris. In the Strategists position was a male a few inches taller than myself with a similar lean body type and hairstyle. He wore a completely black suit with a purple and crimson diamond embroidered tie and matching black gloves. Covering his lower face was a black skull mask. His eyes were midnight black. There were no iris. Finally, the man sitting in the savior's seat, wore a black cloak, black combat gloves, and a black half face mask. All that could be seen of him were pitch black eyes with a barely noticeable purple iris.

"So, uh..." I could not find the words to speak. In their presence I felt powerless. "Do not worry, you are in a dream" the strategist spoke, "this is merely our only way to contact you as of now." And with that, their mysterious presence left. I knew who they were. They were my future selves. In a single sentence, the strategist had calmed my worries. " *sigh* so, you are my future selves?" This time the savior speaks up, "We are but many facets of the same being at a single point in time, separate, we are forces of calamity, together, we are intertwined forces of existence." "Okay. so, um..." I pause again, the question that has plagued my mind since I had first awoken to my fifth life on the tip of my tongue, ready to fall out in one big mess, "Does it get better? What is there to continue for? Our family is gone, our people are gone, and now, we cannot die. I cannot even end my suffering. So... so why am I still here?"

One at a time they all spoke up, " Because there is still work to be done," from the psychopath. "Because there are still journeys to be had with your companions," from the sociopath. "Because you can still revive our people," from the strategist. "Because she who we loved with all our heart and soul, past, present, future, is reborn. Because we find our family. Because we find our purpose. Because we find a brother to be had. Because we find others just as strong as us. Because if you give up, she will be lost forever. They will be lost forever. We will be lost forever." the savior concluded. All I could do was sit there and let it sink in. "Our time is almost up" the savior spoke up, " One more peace of advice, the Disciple project that was concluded as a failure was flawed. We could not create new Magi because Magi aren't vampires, they cannot infect others with their species. But, we are not just a Magi are we? We have natural vampiric blood pumping through our veins. The project can work on a select few, And you already know six of them."

* * *

I started awake, my entire body covered in sweat. As I opened my eyes my body relaxed. I was back in my room at Beacon. As I looked at the clock, I realized that I woke up late. Instead of waking up at a measly 5:00 a.m. I woke up at 5:30 a.m. After finally getting out of bed at a CRAZY 5:35, I went about my normal early morning workout. After the third day of the new semester, I was approached by the first year Ruby Rose asking for additional training. Of course I thought she was crazy, as did the rest of her fellow first years, so I jokingly said that she could join me for my early morning workouts at 5:40. Truth be told, I was surprised when she had shown up to my dorm building ten minutes early. She struggled at first, not having her semblance as a crutch, but now she can lift more than both Ms. Schnee and Mr. Ren combined, a whole 200 pounds, an amazing improvement from her starting ability of 25 pounds. 'How she ever wielded her crescent rose before, seeing as it weighed at least 60 pounds, is beyond me.'

After their normal classes, we began our schedule for the third week, the LEARNING. After their regular workout, with Ruby unsurprisingly leading them, I sat them done to begin their first lecture.

"Today we will begin to discuss obstacles that you may find out in the world" "Like Grimm!" Jaune interrupted. I shot him a glare for interrupting me, "No Jaune Arc, not Grimm, not today. Today we will be discussing five important group that all fall under the category of humanoids. You can find all five of these groups spread across Remnant. The first group is the Human species. I do believe you know a lot about humans so I'll spare you the details. Secondly, we have the Faunas" I gesture to Blake, startling her, "this humanoid group's only differences to humanity are its similarities to animals solely physically, from the specific body part to their innate night vision. These two groups are the weakest groups you may find out there. The next group's English name is the Draconic. This group has dragon like properties from wings, to claws and scales, and even the ability to breath fire. Next are the Serpentine. These, like their name are snake like humanoids with elongated tongues and snake like fangs, green or reflective scales and claws, or both. It is important to remember that these two groups are most commonly found pretending to be faunas. The only way to distinguish them from the faunas is that there is no faunas that has scales or reptilian qualities. They also can't cross-breed with faunas. Finally, there are those called Magi. They cannot be discerned from humans except by other Magi due to their abilities looking too similar to the huntsman's semblance. The only difference between Magi and humans are the Magi's lifespan being considerably longer and the genetic coding of the helix. Human genes are made of double helix while Magi genes are triple helix allowing for greater physical and mental abilities. The average Magi is expected to be married by 15 due to the circumstances of their expanded lifespan."

"Now! without speaking, I want you to raise your hand based on which group you think is stronger, between the Draconic, the Serpentine, and the Magi. You can only raise vote once, so choose carefully.

Now, who thinks that the Draconic are stronger?" Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha all raised their hands.

"Okay. Now, which of you believe that the Serpentine are stronger?" Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna rose their hands.

"Very well, and finally, who believes the Magi to be stronger?" Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss.

"Very good. You three are correct. The Magi is stronger. I can see how some of you don't understand so I'll explain the faults in the other two. While the draconics descend directly from dragons they are weak minded, they use primitive weapons are civilized by small groups. There is no draconic king, only chieftains that constantly fight amongst themselves. They are disorganized. The Serpentine are highly intellectual and while more organized than the draconics, they are still separated by multiple kingdoms that also fight among themselves. They are weak bodied but strong minded. Finally, Magi have at any point in their prime, one to three rulers, each taking on a specific task among a single empire. There is one that handles the domestic affairs, one that handles foreign affairs, and one that controlled the Magi's armies. This ruler is said to be the strongest magi alive at their peak. The Magi can augment their body through the technique of gene splicing their triple helix genes. A Magi can have physical traits of both draconic and serpentine, as well as any other species they come across. Not to mention the reason Magi are expected to be married at the physical age of 15. Magi, when they die of old age are reborn again as babies, so at the physical age of 15, a Magi is most likely not 15 mentally. This trait also affects them during their life as well. If a Magi dies before their natural time, the Magi will return from death in a blazing fire. All Magi can only come back once at a time excluding a certain bloodline which can regenerate multiple times at once. The only way to kill a Magi is to kill continuously strike them with fatal blows while they regenerate within their fires. If a Magi's fire is extinguished then that number of times they can regenerate will reset and you'll have to try all over again. Not to mention that every time a Magi regenerates, all physical and mental abilities double, as well as the fire that will increase in intensity the more times they regenerate. This was named the phoenix effect. This effect also prevents them from having or spreading life long diseases. However, the phoenix effect had a very nasty effect on the Magi. It sterilized their species. Pure blooded Magi cannot have children nor make anyone pregnant. That is the reason that Magi alter their genetics, so they can produce children."

"Of course that practice has fallen mostly out of use due to the population of Magi being around 10 after most of the race was wiped out following the events that created the Grimm, and no, Grimm did not kill them. Humans killed most of the Magi that weren't soldiers and left those soldiers to fall away from the wear and tear of a war that wiped them out and set humanity back to the stone age." This had shocked all of them. They had always been told that humanity was born after the Grimm, not the other way around. However to the few observant ears listening to my lecture, the gears started turning, all coming to the same question, "how do you know all this? You speak as if you were alive at the Magi's prime." those few observant few mumbled out confusedly. "Hahahaha," I laughed quietly. My only response, a clue to turn their gears, "I am physically 19. I am not mentally 19." I said in a low voice. "The End. That was the lecture, but, before you go I was told that I am required to tell you that the school is hosting a dance for all levels in a week. After that you first years will go out on your first missions. Now, you are dismissed Team JNPR. Have a good evening. Tomorrow we will be discussing Alpha level Grimm."

Team RWBY, I was informed that yesterday, you four, as well as two others, a one Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias, were involved in quite a lot of vandalism, some of which being the destruction of Atlas's newest mech." I let that information sit for a little bit. They were all panicked. "Seeing as Glynda is no longer your combat instructor, the duty of dishing out punishment has fallen to me. Luckily for you, my 'semblance' is full of variety, one of those being telepathy. So, I also know why you were involved: to learn why the white Fang is working with Roman Torchwick, why the mech was involved: which I'm sure Atlas would not enjoy knowing that someone leaked their designs for the mechs, and something that I would like to investigate myself: the hideout that the White Fang is occupying in the southeast just outside of Vale?" They were stunned speechless. "So, in other words, you're off the hook. Have a good night. Oh, and Ruby?" I asked, jolting her back to reality, "I am making an excursion into the forest surrounding Beacon tomorrow morning instead of the normal workout. Just wanted to let you know. Good night." As I left I heard Ruby call out to me, "I'll still be there." I just flashed the peace sign without turning away as I kept walking.

* * *

 **And that's it. Next chapter will mostly be about the excursion.**

 **Send comments if you enjoyed it or not or you want to ask about my day or something like that (something nice). Just please don't review saying you hate it, or saying that I shouldn't have written it, or something along those lines.**

 **Until next time, peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CH: 7**

 **Hey ya'll. I hope you had a good Thanksgiving last week.**

 **Disclaimer: you know, the usual.**

* * *

Journal 288: year 71984

"Today's the day I go back to the temple where so many memories bloomed. I first learned of my power there, I trained the first Huntsman there, I met _Kam'eil_ there, I met Ozpin there." 'And now, I am taking a girl to my birthright. A girl, that has the genetic potential to be like me.' "Nothing else eventful will likely occur today. I hope."

As I finished my recording, I noticed Ruby turn the corner dragging the Schnee heiress along. They were arguing, like usual "To what do I owe the honor of being graced with the elegant presence of the fabled Ice Queen, so dubbed by her fellow greenhorns, at an ungodly hour such as this." I called out, interrupting their quarreling with a flourish of my and a deep bow. Ruby, with her ever innocent smile, replied with an "It's only 6:00." "So true, fellow lover of the wee early marrow, yet this frosty specimen seems to have an inherent want to retire to her chambers, calling out her groundhog cry, six more weeks of winter!" I reply, continuously speaking more and more pompous.

And with that she laughed. The girl in red could not contain her mirth, and laughed. "So, miss, Schnee, why are you here when you clearly would rather be asleep?" I had inquired. Her tired reply, a low mumble, " Ruby insisted we spend time together, and since she's going on this excursion with you, she dragged me along." "You have my condolences. Take this as a peace offering," and with that, i materialized a fresh cup of coffee for her. She took it with a simple nod, and began drinking.

Afterwards, we left for the temple, taking the long path that led to the forest floor. As the forest came into view, both girls tensed. It was needless to query since the forest is the one from their initiation. I did not want to run into any unnecessarily large Grimm on this trip, so I calmed their fears, "Do not worry, you are safe within the forest with me." They relaxed, if only a little, and we continued forward. A half hour later, we were deep within the forest following an old stone path when growls began to emerge from the bushes. Before they could even reach for their weapons, I spoke once more, "Do not bother. The Beowulfs will not attack a pack with an alpha if they themselves have no alpha." "What do you mean they will not attack a pack with an alpha?" Weiss inquired. "Simple, I am an alpha, and you are in my company, which to them, means you are in my pack. As long as we do not encounter an Alpha Grimm, we will not be attacked. The most they'll do is tail us until we leave their territory." And so we continued on.

At the end of the path we emerged from the forest, the Grimm not daring to leave the cover of the trees. We continued walking past the altar has put his pieces for the greenhorn initiation. We continued to follow the path until we came upon two rows of columns with a massive cliff overlooking them. They were staring like it was the first time they'd ever seen the place."For the first time in two hours I spoke, "This is where I became who I am today."I had shocked them out of their awe. "Come, we are almost there." And so we continued on. As we reached the gorge, we began to traverse the massive stone bridge, the only piece of architecture left after their initiation, something I had brought up, much to their embarrassment. As we entered the temple, a small stone building built into the wall of the cliff, at the end of the bridge we came upon its only room. The room had various stone poles topped with wax and wick, there were also various vases filled with oil. At the end of the room, there was a hole in room, wide enough for one of the stone pulls to be inserted into. As I went about preparing a a light. I explained this place to my company. "I spent 10 years here, trying to control my power. My power had blinded me, and thus, I had to continue without sight, as I do now."

I had inserted a lit torch, flame first, into the hole. After it had gone in all the way, I turned the torch 90 degrees left, suddenly, there was a dull rumbling coming from the wall. As it opened to reveal a dark passageway I set the torch with the others and continued speaking, "Do not bother creating light in here. Like a black hole, all light will be absorbed, that is the spell that was placed upon this temple. Inside is a labyrinth of absolute darkness. Keep your eyes closed, lest you you lose the light in your eyes," I joked. I formed a chain, and attached it to all three of us. "It took me two years within the labyrinth to find the way out. I learned to use my power to let me see within a darkness so dark, night vision is useless. Now, let us be off. The entrance will seal in forty seconds." And with that, I led them within the labyrinth.

After a couple minutes, I began again, "I taught myself to fight in here. I learned to use many styles and weapons. For example, my signature style involves only using your legs to deal blows. Learning to use pole arm weapons was always the hardest, but once I mastered the scythe, the rest was child's play." "How old are you?" Weiss had asked. "Hm? How old am I? Let me think. This year, I will reach the age of seven billion years." I felt them stop. "That's... That's impossible!" Weiss exclaimed. "For a human," I added, and she fell silent. "How do you look so young?" "I learned all about myself in this place. I had no formal schooling. I taught myself how to control aging. I practiced on the earth. Reverting it to the dust of the cosmos, and progressing it to the ashes of Armageddon." This time, Rub spoke, "Can you control the aging of other people?" To answer her question, I focused my will upon her. I moved her. I progressed her body to ash, moved it above me, and regressed her back to her fifteen year old self, to drop into my arms, bridal style. "Does that answer your question?" Her reply a whisper as she clung to my chest, in fear of me dropping her, "Yes." "Good, let us continue, we are near the end. Each wrong path stretches on for miles, but the correct path is but a thousand meters long."

I continued to carry Ruby the rest of the way much to her embarrassment. As we reached the end of the tunnel, we came upon a massive cavern, at least a mile wide, with a lake in the center. Embedded in the wall were many endless gems of emerald green and ruby red. Along the ceiling were massive stalactites of bright yellow gems. Deep within the lake were sapphire blue stalagmites.

"This was my home for so long." I voiced in a low whisper. I dissolved the chain keeping us together and let Ruby down. I then removed a pouch from my pocket. As I began to empty out its contents, I began speaking once more, "A Magi's power is wild and unstable. Because of this reason, Magi need a focus, an object that helps to channel our power. That object for Magi, are gold rings with a specific gem, made from within our being, just like these." I held up both of my hands, having put ten rings on my fingers. Each ring within their hold, with an onyx gemstone, "With these, I am able to cast spells," In my left hand, a fire ignites, held aloft an inch above my palm, and in my right, electrical currents visibly jump from finger to finger. "These kinds of spells are divided into several disciplines, each using a different dialect. All of them connect to some form of elemental ability. Fire, rage, destruction, magic focusing solely offensively, Water, solemnity, healing and binding spells, Earth, tranquility, telekinesis, heavily defensive, Storm, lightning magic, self-augmenting spells, Life, a discipline created from both Earth and Water paths, spells that make life, neither offensive or defensive. There are literally no combative uses to this magic, yet it is still the most diverse. This is also the official dialect used for reading and writing. Finally, Death magic, used by combining Fire and Storm magic. In the empire's prime, capable death magic users could be counted on a single hand. We each devoted ourselves to a different one of its paths. To be proficient in all paths was illegal, you would be labeled a Lich, a creature seeking immortality through killing and cannibalizing its own species. Only a god can learn more than one path without going insane. Two of my cousin took Time-Sight, the ability to change the past and future. One focused on the past, the other the future. My mother took on Soul manipulation, the ability to control a soul and in turn a body. Luna took upon her Time manipulation, she could regress the time on an object until it turned to dust, similar to my ash."

They were staring at me, wide-eyed and silent. So I continued, " I took Necromancy. The ability to raise the dead, sadly, I hadn't realized till it was too late. To gain mastery over necromancy, I had to be a master at Time manipulation. My mind held firm from the curse of decay that came with combining two paths of Death magic, my body was not so lucky. The curse forced my nerves to fuse to my skeletal structure. My skin and muscles, all of my organs save my brain were destroyed. Yet I did not die. How could someone who had mastered age progression die?" At this, I let all of my illusions fade. The color in my skin faded to a bone white. My hair, three braids running down behind my head, becoming bone-like horns. I grew, now standing at eight foot four inches. My fingers and toes, claws,tribal tattoos covering my my fingers and toes, the onyx gemstones were embedded within my body. Wrapping around the top of my head, were another ten onyx gems. Upon each pectoral another gem rested, vertically along my stomach were another three, upon each elbow and knee, were one more. Thirty nine total gems adorned my body. "I used illusions to hide this form. I was afraid. When I had first awoken in this new world, people feared me. They thought me a Grimm. They attacked. They ran. They told others and came back in droves. I mourned the death of my family, my people. They could not touch me. I wouldn't let a pathetic human worm touch me." I spit the last few words out. "They had killed everyone I ever loved. They thought me a mindless killer, they treated me like one. So I became one. I did not bloody my own hands. I called forth waves of the undead. I watched and laughed. Afterwards, I cried. For five hundred years I cried for my people. Then I came here. I made the illusion you saw before. I built the ruins you two and you friends destroyed during your initiation, I don't blame you by the way. I blame the Nevermore you killed. I subsisted off of the gems around us. That is why I have more than one. The gems around us are like the ones upon me, except they are naturally formed, they hold great power. If I eat enough gems, I form another onyx."

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm telling you both this, well, you remember how I told you about there being around ten Magi still alive today, well, I included those capable of becoming Magi. Humans are nearly identical to Magi. Humanity evolves into Magi. Apes evolve into humans. The cycle continues. In truth, there are only three preexisting Magi still alive. There are six students at Beacon that can become Magi and one more. You met her Ruby. The night you meet Glynda Goodwitch." Realization dawned upon Ruby's face. "Another three are my team. I learned they were compatible at the beginning of the school year when their semblances had seemingly evolved to need a focus. I taught them to form gems, but that's it. You two are the first I've taken here. And you know why."

I would let them realize it. I would not force this upon either of them. Ruby spoke first, "Weiss and I, are we..." she trailed off. My reply, a somber nod, "Yes, you two are another two." This time Weiss spoke, "Who is the last?" "I have decided not to involve her. If she were to become a Magi, she would have to leave someone she loves above herself. Her first true friend since coming here. I will not force her to say goodbye to him," My somber reply.

"I will avoid the point in coming here no longer." I bowed deeply. "Will you help me in repopulating the Magi species? Would you please become a Magi?" They were frozen. I will not pry into their thoughts, nor would I force them to choose.

...

...

...

...

...

Ruby took a step forward, her head hanging low.

...

...

...

She looks up. Her eyes brimming with tears.

...

...

...

...

 **"Yes"**

* * *

 **And I'm done. Finishing this an hour before December 1st.**

 **So, finals for my first semester in college are coming up in two weeks, and I am sending my laptop in so it can be fixed, so I may not post a chapter in December. Hopefully I can get it done before then, but if I can't don't expect it for December.**

 **Anyways, have a good Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whetever you celebrate. Have a happy December everyone.**

 **Goodnight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CH: 8**

 **Hey, so, um...**

 **sorry for being so late. My college has a January school term, so, i was flooded with work the moment that I got my laptop back. I start my spring term tomorrow, so yeah.**

 **This chapter would be making up for December.**

 _Telepathic thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY. I looked into applying for an internship to Rooster Teeth, that's the closest I've gotten to the people who do own it.**

* * *

I did the only thing I could do. I hugged her. I, a giant skeletal monstrosity, hugged her. As I continued to hold her in my embrace, I began reapplying my illusions. As I shrunk down to a more manageable size, I had found that my wings refused to fold inward. I am simply too happy to control them. After all, by divine theory, they should have a mind of their own, which in hindsight would explain the whispers in my head. But, enough about my back, it seems that Ruby has ceased in her crying.

As I look down at her, I realize she is staring at my jawline, following it as I tilt my head. I let out a soft laugh, braking her from her focus "Oh Ruby, you are three years too young for me to allow you my jaw." She quirks her head for a moment before realization flashes through her eyes and embarrassment floods her cheeks. As she hides herself in her hood, I can only laugh louder, now letting the noise leave my throat, a soft my fit comes to an end I grow serious once more.

"Ruby," As I speak her name she looks up from under her hood "are you certain of your choice?" Her only response, to return my embrace. "Very well. To begin the process, you must find a gem, within this gem would be yours for all eternity just like mine. Go forth and find it." As Ruby began to pull away from our embrace I called for her attention a final time. This time she would respond, "Wha-" I silenced her with a kiss. She did not become flustered, for she quickly realized that this wasn't a true kiss. There was no emotion that I conveyed, for I had purpose. I began opening Ruby's magical receptors. For the first in many times, she saw me as I was. My essence felt divine on her lips as I paired our senses together. I felt her mind begin to slow, as I began to pull away. "Just a gift, to help you along your way."

I let her go, to find the missing piece of her soul, the piece she didn't know was missing. As Ruby stumbled away, I could feel Weiss glaring at me. I answered her unasked query. " I opened her psychic pathways to magic. To put it in layman's terms, she now has the ability to manipulate space, like you, but instead of glyphs, she'll learn to use incantations." She closed her mouth slowly. "My offer still stands you know." All you would need is a simple realignment of one of your pathways, located atop your head, seeing as you still need dust to activate your semblance, I would realign you to begin using the natural environment to form your glyphs, making them easier to control, and about ten times more powerful." I could see it in her eyes. I piqued her interest.

"Would I still be a Schnee?" she had asked almost hesitantly. "That is up to you." I respond, "A name is simply a name. Are you inquiring if you'll still be able to summon glyphs, then yes, yes you will. The only difference is that you'll be using a focus instead of simply conjuring one like you're used to. If you do gain a gem, then even without it, you would still be able to summon your glyphs as they are now." I stopped to let the information sink in. She sighed, "Fine, you've convinced me. Do what you need to do." she seems deflated. "Hey, Weiss, at least your not Ruby," "Why does that matter?" She inquired. "I had granted her wish when I opened her pathways. Oh. Huh, that reminds me, you get a wish. From you want, aside from raising the dead, screwing someone over, killing someone, and asking for more wishes."

...

...

"Really?" "Really." "Okay, how about two million lien on a private debit card" "Done." "Done?" "Done. Do you mind if the card has birds on it, or do you want a different design?" "Can I get snowflakes?" "Sure. And sent." "What's sent?" "I added another card to my account." "WHAT?!" "Don't worry about it. I have more money in there than the total net worth of the Schnee Dust Company, along with all of it's associates including Atlas's military." She could only stare at me dumbfounded. "Although, that's not very unreasonable seeing as I hold the use of dust in an iron grip. Weiss, do you know about the five percent tax on dust?" She nods dumbly. "That goes to me. That's my tax for the allowance of grinding unclaimed Magi power gems into dust and sending it all over Remnant." I approach her in her shocked state and lay a kiss atop her head. Simple and chaste, I draw back as quickly as I drew in. "Now then, go find your gem." She leaves without a word.

* * *

 _ **General P.O.V. Following Ruby**_

As Ruby wandered through the cavern she began hearing my voices many shooing her away as she approached the different colored gems. After nearly two hours, Ruby was nearing the end of her wit. It seemed as though every gem hated her. As she began her descent into silent despair she heard a sole voice talking to itself

 _"I wonder why he brought friends. He never brings friends. Maybe he is trying again. Oh I really hope he is."_ The voice seemed to be getting more and more excited, growing in volume the longer it spoke. " _Oh I really hope I get chosen. I really hope I share interests with them. I hope they choose me."_ At this point the voice had begun drowning out all other voices. _"Oh, I hope they're a girl. It'd be really weird if we bonded and they ended up getting my feelings towards Sentaya and his bonded wielder Sentaro. I just gotta hope. I just gotta hope. I just gotta hope."_ Ruby had finally stopped. After following the voice, Ruby had come to a stop at a bed of roses. At the center of the rose patch was a small pedestal, less than five inches high, with a black gem atop it.

 _"Oh."_ The voice sounded startled. _"I didn't see you there. Hello"_ "Hi" Ruby responded curiously. _"Did you come with Sentaro?"_ "Yeah" That sole word had set the stone off once again, _"Oh my god, you can hear me, I can hear you. We can hear each other. We can talk to each other. Oh my god finally finally finally_ _finally_ _finally_ _finally_ _finally_ _finally_ _finally_ _finally_ _finally!"_ All Ruby could do was deadpan. Deadpan and pocket the talkative stone and begin heading back.

* * *

 _ **Sentaro's P.O.V.**_

As Weiss and I were enjoying the meal that I had packed for us, Ruby appeared having found her gem, and a very talkative one at that."Welcome back Ruby. I see you've found your gem, and on th _at note, Saliya, shut it!"_ The gem had quieted. "How did you do that?" Ruby asked amazed. The gem holds admiration for my gem and therefore myself. Now then, may I see Saliya for a moment?" Ruby hands over the gem. I pocket Saliya. "Check your front right pocket Ruby" As Ruby rummaged through her pocket she pulled out a simple golden ring with a small black gem fixed within it. "Saliya, have you calmed down?" _"Yes, I do believe I have."_ "Good. Now then, Ruby, eat your food. We'll be heading back when you're done."

* * *

 **And yeah. That's it. I'll be sure to publish a new chapter within the next few days for January, and then I'll begin February's chapter.**

 **Oh, and to those people that started following the story this January:**

 **Thank you so much.**


End file.
